thevoice_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 2 (U.S.)
Big Brother 19 is the second season of the American reality television series Big Brother. It is based upon the Netherlands series of the same name. The season premiered on June 28, 2017 on CBS in the United States and Global Television Network in Canada with a two-hour season premiere and Julie Chen returning as host. Prizes The HouseGuests will be competing for the main prize of $500,000. Twists Changes to the main format known as twists occur during the course of the season that will impact the lives of the HouseGuests during their time in the House. The twists for this season center around the theme of consequences where the HouseGuests will face consequences for every move they make. The overall main twist is being billed by the program as "The Summer of Consequences" for this reason. Den of Temptation During the first three weeks of the season, the viewing public will vote for a HouseGuest of their choice to secretly enter a room called the Den of Temptation. The temptation inside the den could provide an advantage in the game but will come with a consequence that may affect one or more HouseGuests. The public's chosen HouseGuest can chose to accept the temptation or reject it completely. Each HouseGuest can only be chosen to enter the den once during their time in the House. The results of the vote and the HouseGuest decision will be shown during the Sunday primetime episode. Summary On Day 1, 19 HouseGuests entered the newest rendition of the Big Brother House. Britney, Da'Vonne, Jackie, and Sarah were randomly selected as team captains for the Keep Holding On Head of Household competition. Britney picked Victor, Sindy and Janelle. Da'Vonne picked Christmas, Alex and Jordan. Jackie picked Jozea, Mark and Daniele. Sarah picked Jessica, Bridgette and Clay. Amanda, Dan and Paul were not picked and became a fifth team. The team that placed first in the competition would receive immunity for the week. The team captain of the team in last place would become a nominee. The two HouseGuests that placed last in the competition would become nominees. The HouseGuest that placed first in the competition would be crowned Head of Household. On Day 3, Alex and Dan became nominees due to placing last in the competition. Britney became a nominee due to her team placing last in the competition. Daniele, Jackie, Jozea, and Mark won immunity for the week due to being the first placing team. Jessica became the new Head of Household. On Day 4, Dan was evicted by a 11-5-0 vote, with TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA and TBA voting to evict Alex. On Day 4, Paul nominated himself for eviction due to becoming cursed upon entering the Den of Temptation. Jessica nominated Sindy and Victor for eviction. As Head of Household, Jessica was required to name five Have-Nots for the week. She selected Da'Vonne, Jackie, Jordan, Paul and Sindy. However, the Have-Nots were offered a temptation. On the wall of the Have-Not room, there were two available spikes. Inside one spike is a Have-Not Escape which would allow its holder to leave the Have-Not Room and become a Have for the week. However, the other held a Have-Not Extension, making the holder a Have-Not for an extra week. One Have-Not per week could go to the Diary Room to claim the key to unlock a spike. Jordan took the Have-Not temptation and successfully claimed the Have-Not Escape. On Day 4, Jessica, Paul, Sindy, and Victor, alongside Daniele and Janelle, played in the Stack Power of Veto competition. Jessica won the Power of Veto. On Day 5, Jessica took Sindy off the block, which forced her to name a replacement nominee. She nominated Alex. On Day 6, Victor was evicted by a 9-3-2 vote, with TBA, TBA and TBA voting to evict Paul and TBA and TBA voting to evict Alex. On Day 8, it was announced that there would be a Battleback Competition before jury for the evicted HouseGuests. On Day 8, Victor walked from the pre-jury house and Alex was ejected from the game. On Day 10, HouseGuests played the HoH competition Tilt and Balance, in which the goal was to balance a disk on a stick for the longest amount of time. Britney and Jozea became the new HOHs after tying in the competition, releasing the Battle of the Block twist. On Day 12, Paul nominated himself for eviction due to becoming cursed upon entering the Den of Temptation. Britney nominated Jordan and Sindy for eviction. Jozea nominated Da'Vonne and Janelle for eviction. Da'Vonne, Janelle, Jordan, and Sindy became have-nots due to being nominees. Da'Vonne took the Have-Not temptation and successfully claimed the Have-Not Escape. Da'Vonne and Janelle took on Jordan and Sindy in the Grid Game Battle of the Block competition. Da'Vonne and Janelle won, saved themselves for the week, which left Jordan and Sindy on the block alongside Paul with Britney as the sole HoH for the week. Britney, Jordan, Paul, and Sindy, alongside Amanda and Mark, played in the Match Pairs Power of Veto competition. Have-Nots This season, the Have-Nots for the week were offered a temptation. On the wall of the Have-Not room, there were two available spikes. Inside one spike is a Have-Not Escape which would allow its holder to leave the Have-Not Room and become a Have for the week. However, the other held a Have-Not Extension, making the holder a Have-Not for an extra week. One Have-Not per week could go to the Diary Room to claim the key to unlock a spike. Voting history